Angel in Disguise
by JM1989
Summary: Robbie has been having dreams about a "certain" girl and it's starting to affect him in real life Will he overcome this or will it consume him to point of regret. This story takes place after The Worst Couple #GatorRADE ;p
1. Prologue

**This is the same story only re-edited I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS**

**This is the prologue about Robbie is seeing Jade in a different "light".**

**More stories will be along the way enjoy**

* * *

Angel in Disguise

Prologue

Robbie opened his eyes, and found himself in a black void of darkness. He roams around in trying to find a speck of light, but found nothing but pure darkness.

He could only see his hands, his clothing, even his glasses.

Until, a spark comes towards him getting bigger and bigger until he sees the light revealing Trina Vega, the first girl he ever kissed.

She faded to the light reveals Tori Vega, Trina's younger sister, and the girl he loves and admire being her friend with who helps with anything.

She fades to sparkling light, revealing this time Cat Valentine appearing in front of Robbie. The second girl he kissed, and the girl he's in love with, and with good reason. Whenever Cat is sweet and cheerful, they would feel the warm gleeful feeling that make you giddy.

Then two other girls appeared which was Tori and Trina.

Robbie is now standing before the three main girls in his life, all beautiful in their own way.

"Wow Shapiro, I've never knew Trina was your type." Robbie in surprise heard a mysterious voice

'_No, couldn't it be.' _Robbie thought this to himself wondering who said that with a very proverbial voice.

"But, you're always so desperate to fall in love anybody don'cha Shapiro" Now he knows that familiar voice. Only one voice can make an evil tone like that, and that's…

As the voice was getting louder and closer as he hears it becoming very recognizable. He looks behind him to find the most surprising person of them all, was none other than… Jade West.

But not the Jade West Robbie used to know, but the Jade he never knew could exist.

"Hello Robbie" Robbie's speechless, eyes widened at what he was witnessing. Jade, as he never seen before.

Wait a minute…. did she say Robbie, as in his first name. Jade would never say that to him not even if her life depends on it. Something was definitely off

She was wearing a beautiful silky white dress that fit her curves, her hair was dark chestnut brown without the green dye streaming across her hair, her front hair tied back into a pony tail, having an angelic face with no heavy gothic eyeliner or piercing and tattoo.(Not that Jade needs makeup, she has NATURAL beauty)

Yes, Robbie realized that Jade is beautiful. What he didn't know was how beautiful she really is.

As he stared at her in mind boggling wonder, He realized that he wasn't staring at Jade, the mean, evil, demonic gank that terrorizes Hollywood Arts, Sikowitz, his and her friends(especially Tori) and makes fun of him daily whenever he's around her; but an angel, a real live ANGEL, an angel that is Jade.

Glowing.

Yes, Robbie did realize this, but he couldn't believe it. This was too surreal for him, especially the REAL part.

"Jade" he begins to speak, "what are you doing here?" asking timidly, wondering what her reason of being here.

"Isn't it obvious?" she replied walking towards him "I came here for you." Her soft words send chills down Robbie's spine and Goosebumps upon his skin.

While he was gazing into Jade's glowing beauty, he forgot that there are three other beautiful girls behind him. He looked backed just finding out the three girls he fell in love with earlier, have disappeared.

"What happening, and last time I've checked there were three other girls" Robbie asked, looking around, wondering to himself while he being confused of the situation.

Jade glance a serious look getting closer and says "Well it also obvious," Robbie looks back to her knowing she was getting closer towards. "You didn't came them, but for me." Jade said as she smiled at Robbie.

Now Robbie's heart was beating louder and faster like never before, all because of her smile. Not like Jade's usual evil smirk but a real smile, combined with a serene look on her face especially her shiny sea teal eyes that any guy that can get lost to. That smile alone could light up any day, particularly Robbie's

Never in his life has he seen Jade smiled as peaceful as she looked into his eyes. Like what was said before, SURREAL.

"How would you know?" He asked nervously. "You don't even like me." Jade's smile gotten a bit wider and says "Well allow me to show you."

"What are you doing" he asked while Jade removed his glasses. "Proving you wrong" she responds now with an evil smirk. Now, Robbie was frozen because of how close her face was to his. As she begins to wrap her arms around his neck, Robbie snaps out of his gaze and pushed Jade's arms out of the way.

"This is wrong!" He says as he's turning his back on Jade. "This is not real! This all an illusion made up in my head"

Robbie's putting his hand on his head and closing his eyes tight saying to himself

_'Calm down,'_

_'This is not real,'_

_'It just a dream,'_

_'Just a dream,'_

_'Just a…..'_

"Robbie." Jade says in a calming voice, while touching his shoulder which sends goose bumps all over his skin.

She turns Robbie around, "Look at me." Robbie trying to resist the temptation of looking at her straining his will. However, he sighs and calmly but, slowly opens his eyes and saw Jade's angelic face, white dress, and glowing aura, all in 20/20 vision.

"It's okay; you don't have to feel afraid." Jade said in a soothing voice as they looked eyes locked on each other. Robbie's not taking his eyes off of Jade's. As the same for her, looking at no one but Robbie.

Cupping her hands to his face. "And let me prove it"

She pulled Robbie's head for a kiss until,

"GASP"

Robbie woke from his dream, looking around in his room only to see Rex sleeping next to him.

He calmed himself down, laying his head back on a pillow and putting his palm on his forehead.

"Oh God, not again," Robbie said to himself "I thought the dream go away"

Yet, it didn't.

This wasn't the first time

He had dreams.

About Jade.

* * *

**So that's the intro. Like I said before, more stories coming along the way, hopefully soon.**

**Bye**

**Sincerely, JM**


	2. Chapter 1

**Miss me? Well I do**

**Once again I don't Own Victorious**

**This chapter analyze Robbie's friends(and Jade) from his point of view**

* * *

Angel in disguise

Chapter 1

Robbie could feel his heart beating ferociously as he breathes deeply after waking up from an intense dream. Looking at the clock, which says 3:23 a.m. which was too early for anyone to wake up.

He sighs getting out of the bed, walking down the stairs just to get a drink of water.

As he walks back up the stairs to his room, he lies on his bed looking at Rex, then looking at ceiling.

As he was staring at the ceiling, he hears Rex snoring louder that a chain saw sawing a maple tree. He looked at the clock which was now 3:25 am. He notices that it was getting late, way late and tomorrow is a school night.

He lay their 'til morning when the buzzer went off at 6. Despite lack of sleep, he got right up, put his clothes on, and went to school leaving Rex behind at home.

Lunchtime was on the way; Robbie sat down on the usual table where he and his friends sit as their personal hangout place. Waiting for the arrival of his because his class was over, plus he was hungry which made him rush to get himself food at the Grub Truck where he select any food that don't contain gluten, lactose, peanuts, or anything that he's allergic to.

As he was waiting, he took this opportunity to relax let his mind wander into a daydream. While he thought about a lot of things.

Girls,

Music,

Wanting to be popular,

Wanting to be famous,

His friends,

Andre,

Beck,

Tori,

Cat,

Jade.

Wait…Jade.

As the moment Jade was mention in his thoughts, he couldn't help but reflect back to the dream he had. Which brings him to the next point, this wasn't the first time he had this dream, more likely?

This is the 154th time this happen.

But this dream was no ordinary dream; this dream was about a girl. A dark, twisted, demonic, raven haired, scissors loving, Goth girl known as Jade West.

What surprised Robbie was that Jade was the only girl that he dreams about most the majority of the time.

Which ask the simple question?

Why?

Why her

Why does he have dreams about Jade?

Why could it be some other girl?

Yes he has dreams about Cat, Tori, and even Trina, but it always rolls right back to Jade.

Just Jade, no one else and he always wonder why?

All of this is too confusing even for him to solve, as the headache is the perfect example.

"Hi"

His curiosity to solve the question was postponed when he heard a familiar voice, and knew exactly who it was.

Robbie looked and seen Cat stand over him, in her red dress, with her long red velvet hair, and her bubbly attitude.

Cat as always, smiles at him with all her cuteness in the world that can drown a person into positivity. That's also why Robbie was in love with her, not just because of the kiss, but moreover that she's always sweet to him, kind to him. Yes she was as odd and weird just like him, but that's the upside to it. She is beautiful and sexy, in her own cute and innocent way. Also she's very talented. She sings, dance, and act. She's a true triple threat

"Hi" Robbie responded smiling right back at her, glad to see Cat appear right in front of him. And by the way she responded to that, she was glad to see him too.

"Whatchu doing" She asked in a cheerful.

"Nothing", he replied "Just waiting on our friends, wanna join?"

He suggested pointing at the table as right next to him.

She sits right next to him after greeting each other with smiles as usual. Waiting for the others to arrive.

Robbie could feel a sense of nervousness when she's sit next to him. she could sit anywhere on this table, but chose to sit right next to him, which made him feel better about himself a lot more.

Whenever one of his friends appears, he knows that's the signal the others are getting out of class and onwards to the cafeteria. Therefore, without missing a beat, the rest of the gang comes along as a pack.

There was Andre, the cool one. Phenomenal singer/songwriter/musician.

Tori Vega, the perfect one. Singer/actress/future pop star.

In other words, all around perfect

Speaking of which,

Beck Oliver, the extremely good looking one.

He's an actor, guitarist, and a ladies man

Altogether great friends

Robbie sees all three made their destination to the table where he and Cat is sitting. They greeted each other as they begin to eat their lunch.

As Robbie watched on to his friends eating and talking among themselves, he process how fortunate and lucky he is to have friends such as them. Who is always kind to him, great to him, even when it comes to putting up with his nerdy ways sometimes? And he's a very grateful towards all of them.

Sadly he couldn't say the same for "her".

Regardless of having friends that are good to him, there's always one person out of the entire group that's very fond of him.

One that strikes fear in the hearts of many…literally shrieking in terror

One who makes Robbie's skin crawl just by her name alone.

That name is Jade freaking West.

Robbie is factually scared to death of this girl and no one would blame him. Everyone is scared of Jade, even the meanest of kids. Whenever Jade's present, everyone moved out the way because no one wants to challenge her authority in anyway.

She's very intimidating; the way she looks at people with her infamous death glare would turn even Medusa into stone. She wears all black her hair which with teal dye. She has a "MESS WITH ME, IF YOU DARE" type of attitude.

She mean and cruel towards everyone, especially her friends. (If he considers himself a friend of Jade).

Robbie is always a target for Jade's insults and puns. The nicest thing Jade ever said to Robbie was "I tolerate you". Even that's not true in Robbie's point of view.

Still the upside is that she doesn't kill him if she wanted.

Robbie isn't looking forward on Jade's arrival. Might be for the fact of dealing with Jade's daily drama towards ex-boyfriend, Tori Vega, Beck Oliver, and everyone else.

"Hey, I think I see Jade." Andre said as he raises his hand to signal Jade that they're here.

She saw him waving at her; she walks toward them, scowling.

Robbie fears for his life he knows he gonna hear her make fun of him.

Robbie turned his head where Andre was pointing and looking

The moment Robbie looked at Jade way; he was caught off guard on what happens next.

* * *

**The first chapter's done**

**Let me know your critique**

**Until then, see next time**

**Sincerely, JM**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sup, Miss Me, hope so I miss ya'll,**

**Any who in this chapter, Robbie sees something the caught him completely off guard. As one out of his dreams come to life**

**Once again, I own nothing, all rights to nickelodeon.**

**#GatoRADE**

* * *

Angel in disguise

Chapter 2

If there was anything to define Robbie's expression (Shocked, surprised, astonished, mesmerized, flabbergasted, astounded, dumbfounded, amazed, overwhelmed, stunned, awestruck, captivated, spellbound, hypnotized etc.)

It still won't be enough to describe what he's really feeling right now.

No

The correct response for Robbie's expression is nothing more….. Than utterly….. "MIND BLOWING".

His reaction says it all

I mean could he could feel eyes almost popping out of his eye sockets.

His heart is beating within a mile a second.

He had goosebumps all over his skin.

But what he saw was even more MIND BLOWING. Generally that has to do with what's right in front of him.

Robbie didn't know what he was seeing, apparently his vision was blurry, so he squint his eyes to get a better look. He can't describe it, but it was small and bright like little energy of white light. Furthermore, it was floating in the middle of the air between where everyone was walking and eating their food at the cafeteria. Doesn't know why but he scents a hint of familiarity while looking upon the abstract scenery of what's right in front of him.

As he wonders this, the light got bigger and brighter than before. So bright, that it nearly blinded him from it being so intense.

Now his mood has gone from questioning to startled, because he knows he saw this before. He took off his glasses off rubbing it, checking to see if there a smudge. Put's it back on and still seeing the white light.

_'No, this isn't real. THIS CAN'T BE REAL!'_ he thought to himself. Whereas the light was getting bigger and brighter, a silhouette figure walks out from the glowing light.

What Robbie saw next was a "HOLY CHIZ!" moment.

The shadow of the figure revealed to have long hair, wearing a long dress, and the body outline appearing to be more feminine.

Robbie's mood has now gone from startled to just plain freaking out. Since he knows who that silhouette women is but he prays this was an illusion, it all in his head.

Evidently, it wasn't.

As the woman walks closer towards him, the silhouette disappeared illuminating the shadows to give a much better detail of the woman within the light. The lady has porcelain skin, long raven black hair with a flower headband, and a sparkling white sun dress.

Surprisingly, the woman wearing the dress,

Has obviously got to be,

None other,

Than Jade West.

And no, not the Jade they all know, but the Jade he dreamt of in his own mind most of the nights.

Robbie felt his eyes get wider, hands shaking uncontrollably going numb, making shivering noises, his heart cringes, barely breathing, making him gasp for air. Robbie felt he's on the verge of having a panic attack. But nobody would blame him if they saw what he saw.

Jade was walking out with this heavenly aura in all white just like that scene when Arwen first meet Frodo from lord of the rings

Or looking like the female version of the second coming of Jesus.

Striding through in slow motion while everyone else moving fast as a blur.

Either way…

Robbie see's it but couldn't believe it shouldn't believe it yet, here it was right in front of him in vivid imagery.

"Robbie"

Somebody was calling out to him. Barely heard a voice for reasons of still in a state of shock.

"Robbie"

He heard the voice this time a familiar voice comparable to a women's voice.

Robbie felt something grabbing on his right shoulder. Somewhat of a form of a hand.

"ROBBIE!"

Robbie jolted back to reality. still sensing the same hand squeeze harder on his shoulder. He rotated his head to the right noticing a tan skinned girl with long wavy auburn hair. It was one of his best friends, Tori Vega showing concern with her usual "Worried about Robbie" face. Robbie looks around seeing Cat, Andre, and Beck giving that same look as Tori. They all were wondering 'What's wrong.'

"You alright" Andre asked because he sees Robbie wasn't feeling well. Robbie's friends can always tell when their something's wrong with. Robbie opens his mouth then closing it. Don't know what to say to others whom don't understand what he saw just moments ago.

"Geez, what's wrong the dork this time"

With a tone that has so much venom comes from a voice like that he knows.

He knows that voice.

Definitely knows it by heart who that was.

As he turned and looks where the voice was coming from,

He sees black,

All black.

I mean, black boots, black skin tight jeans, black shirt, black leather, and raven black hair with teal dye stream, with the exception porcelain skin.

As the memory was starting to flow inside Robbie's head, he knows who girl is.

He looks up, and he sees a girl with sharp intense eyes that can melt a hole their heads, full red lips that can send a chill down people's spines just by a smirk, and thin arching eyebrows that matches the intensity as her sharp.

Oh he knows who this girl is.

Everyone in Hollywood Arts knows this girl is

This girl

Is

Jade Freaking West.

* * *

**Review it, tell me what you think **

**til next time**

**Bye**

**JM**


End file.
